Song from the heart
by Drarrylovechild
Summary: in the story
1. papi

Title :song from the heart

Couple: 1)Drarry 2)Romione 3) Sedean( sermus and dean) 4) Thoe and neville 5)Viktor and Cedric 6) lee and fred and greogre 7)Nicki and Blaise

Summary : Seven sub are planning something to show they dom how much they love them will thing go good or bad , Dancing , Singing ..

I Don't own nothing all owner ship to JK Rowling

Ps : cedic is not dead and lucius malfoy is good

Its beautiful night at Hogwarts , everyone's is celebrant of the end of the war why because harry Potter The-boy-who-lived kill Lord **Voldemort with the help of his friends. Family are save to enjoy their life and not be in fear not more , **

At Hogwarts, all the student and staff of the school are at the great Hall eating , laughing with friends Excectp seven other students are busy getting ready in the Room of Requirement but for what And they names are harry, nicki,lee,cedirc,dean,Hermione,nevile .

" Hermione do you think this will work" said harry while fixing he mop of hair

" hmm I don't know harry " said a nervous Hermione Everyone gasped they couldn't believe what they Hermione miss know it all don't know

"Oh my god is the end of the world " said Dean and lee

"Guys its not the end ... its just that I don't know it my first times doing this " said Hermione playing with the bottom on the blouse

" aww herm it not only you me too I know the boys too ain't that right boys" said Nickki give Hermione a hugs

" yeah we too sorry herm" said the boy

" its okay " said Hermione with a smile

Then they all went back to getting ready after a couple a minutes Dobby pop in the tell them

" mistresses and master is times " said Dobby

" ok thank you Dobby" said harry

" yes harry Potter sir " said Dobby then the little elf pop away until needed again

" so this is it " said Harry getting up

" yeah it is " said Dean walk next to harry

" our moment to shine " said lee with a smile

"to show our feeling to the one we love " said Cedric next to dean

"for all " said Nicki next to Hermione

" the work " said Hermione with a smile

"Will finally pay off "said Neville

They put they hands together and said " WE CAN DO IT "

Then put the robe on with the hood to hide they face

" Dear students they year have been wonderful I know some have make friends each other and the other school also we don't need to lived in fear no more because the light have win all thank to my army and harry will u guys pleased stand so we can honor you , they are Draco , blaise, theo, seamus, Viktor,Fleur,fred and Geogre ,Ron,Givera ,Neville,Hermione, Nicki,Dean,cedric,lee and also harry "said Dumbledore

Before they could stand all the light wind out and music stand to play the song Papi form Jennifer Lopez the great hall door open seven hood figure coming dance to the beat of the music. One of the figure come out and started to sing

_Let all the heat pour down_  
_I'm good as long as he's around_  
_He let's me wear the crown_  
_I do my best to make him proud_

_Now all my super ladies_  
_I got my baby, if you got your baby, baby_

The seven figues move the body , swing from left to right , move they hands every where on they boys Move your body, Move your body

_Dance for your papi_  
_Rock your body, Rock your body,_  
_Dance for your papi_

_Put your hands up in the air, dance for your man if you care_  
_Put your hands up in the air, air, air, ohohohohoh_

_Move your body, Move your body_  
_Dance for your papi_  
_Rock your body, Rock your body,_  
_Dance for your papi_

they started walking down the different house table still moving to the music

M_y rock is shinin' bright_  
_Even if he ain't by my side_  
_He makes sure that I glow_  
_I make sure everybody knows_

_Now all my super ladies_  
_I got my baby, if you got your baby, baby_

_[Chorus everyone singing ]_

_Move your body, Move your body_  
_Dance for your papi_  
_Rock your body, Rock your body,_  
_Dance for your papi_

_Put your hands up in the air, dance for your man if you care_  
_Put your hands up in the air, air, air, ohohohohoh_

_Move your body, Move your body_  
_Dance for your papi_  
_Rock your body, Rock your body,_  
_Dance for your papi_

_[Dean lee and Hermione]_

_Step up, step up_  
_Let your hair down_  
_Pop, drop, and lock_  
_It go all out_  
_If he rocks_  
_Tear up the crowd_  
_Dance for your papi_

_(Nicki in spanish)_

_Llegale, llegale_  
_Sueltate el pelo_  
_Levantate, cai, aseguralo_  
_Ve por todas_  
_Si el es lo maximo_  
_Asota baldosa_  
_Baila para tu papi_

_Now all my super ladies_  
_I got my baby, if you got your baby, baby_

_[Chorus everyone ]_

_Move your body, Move your body_  
_Dance for your papi_  
_Rock your body, Rock your body,_  
_Dance for your papi_

_Put your hands up in the air, dance for your man if you care_  
_Put your hands up in the air, air, air, ohohohohoh_

_Move your body, Move your body_  
_Dance for your papi_  
_Rock your body, Rock your body,_  
_Dance for your papi_

When the music finish the figure get back in line then a other figure come then started un butting the robe half way stop Dobby pop in give the figure something in it hand and pop away The figure continue unbutting the robe when the figure opening the robe out taking off her hood everyones gasped because the figure was boy but they can't see the face to know it a boy then boy lift he hand and count from 321 music play then he stated to singing.


	2. where have you been

When the music finish the figure get back in line then a other figure come then started un butting the robe half way stop Dobby pop in give the figure something in it hand and pop away The figure continue unbutting the robe when the figure opening the robe out taking off her hood everyones gasped because the figure was boy but they can't see the face to know it a boy then boy lift he hand and count from 321 music play then he stated to singing.

( dean)

_I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for someone  
Someone who can please me  
Love me all night long  
I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for you babe  
Looking for you babe  
Searching for you babe_

Behind the boy the others figures was dancing to the rhymes moving up and down , side to side

_Where have you been?  
Cause I never see you out  
Are you hiding from me, yeah?  
Somewhere in the crowd_

The hood it boy move through the crowd look for someone , dancing around the hufflepuff table then to the ravenclaws table_  
( everyone)  
Where have you been all my life, all my life?  
Where have you been all my life?  
Where have you been all my life?  
Where have you been all my life?  
Where have you been all my life?  
_

Until he reach the Gryffindor he twist and turn , passed he finger tips on each skin he make contact_ with _

_( Dean)  
I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for someone  
Someone who can please me  
Love me all night long  
I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for you babe  
Looking for you babe  
Searching for you babe_

Where have you been?  
Cause I never see you out  
Are you hiding from me, yeah  
Somewhere in the crowd?

Nicki and hermoine move to beat going from left to right then wend to dean and started moving together

_( everyone)  
Where have you been all my life, all my life?  
Where have you been all my life?  
Where have you been all my life?  
Where have you been all my life?  
Where have you been all my life?_

_Where have you been all my life?_

Dean when in from of seamus moving in front he take his hand wrapping his arms around seamus neck

Everyone was looking at them , trying to understand ?

_( Dean)  
You can have me all you want  
Any way, any day  
Just show me where you are tonight_

_I've been everywhere, man_  
_Looking for someone_  
_Someone who can please me_  
_Love me all night long_  
_I've been everywhere, man_  
_Looking for you babe_  
_Looking for you babe_  
_Searching for you babe_

Then dean get off of seamus and give him a kiss and something in he left hand then walk back to the others when the music done .


	3. clumsy

Then dean get off of seamus and give him a kiss and something in he left hand then walk back to the others when the music done .

Everyone eyes wide , they asking did that really happened did seamus got kiss from that clothe figues

Seamus was schock them remember the note the stranger had left him with him the note sais did you recognized the kiss but he didn't understand what the note mean

" SILENCE " said one of the female clothe the hall was quiet then she step back in the line

" thank you" she said the clothe giggles then a boy come out and did a hand signal and the mics appeared out of fin air then the music started

the clothe boys stated to sing

the grouped stated to shake the move up and down snapping they finger

Can't help it  
The girl can't help it _[repeat 3x]_  
t

he boy sing ( neaville)

he stared to point with his finger the difference part his was singing

First time  
That I saw your eyes  
Boy you looked right through me, mmmhmm  
Played it cool  
But I knew you knew  
That cupid hit me, mmm mmm

( the guys and girls )

All of them stared to walk but tripping , stumbling ,

The girl started flipping and fumbling

_[Chorus:]_  
You got me tripping, stumbling, flipping, fumbling  
Clumsy cause I'm falling in love  
You got me slipping, tumbling, sinking, fumbling  
Clumsy cause I'm falling in love  
So in love with you

(The boys )

Can't help it  
The girl can't help it _[repeat 3x]_

_(Neaville )_

_He put his arms around him moving to the beat the other acting they don't understand what wrong _

Can't breath  
When you touch my sleeve  
Butterflies so crazy, mmm mmm  
Whoa now, think I'm going down  
Friends don't know whats with me, mmm mmm

( the guys and girls)

They do the same move over then neaville standing to stumbling to the slytherin right to Theo and fall right on him  
_[Chorus]_

You got me tripping, stumbling, flipping, fumbling  
Clumsy cause I'm falling in love  
You got me slipping, tumbling, sinking, fumbling  
Clumsy cause I'm falling in love  
So in love with you

Can't help it  
The girl can't help it _[repeat 3x]_

Neaville started to talk about this and he first times

The other dance up and down back and fourth side to side

You know, this isn't the first time this has happened to me  
This love sick thing  
I like serious relationships and a  
A girl like me don't stay single for long  
Cause everytime a boyfriend and I break up  
My world is crushed and I'm all alone  
The love bug crawls right back up and bites me and I'm back

( the boys)

Can't help it  
The girl can't help it _[repeat 3x]_

_[Chorus]_

So in love with you  
So in love with you

Then he give Theo a kiss on the kiss and whispered to his ear

" do your remember the first you fell in love with a lion " said the boy then got up and work back to the other and go in a straight line


	4. toxic

" do your remember the first times you fell in love with a lion " said the boy then got up and work back to the other and go in a straight line.

But Theo was confuse trying to understand what this clothe figures as said

" Do your remember the first times you fell in love with a lion" said Theo still confuses

By the head teacher tables all the teacher trying to understand what the hell is going on , but only ones know it is snape

Snape knew what was going to display here tonight but didn't said nothing , he just smile like that

Soon a other figures come and its was a girl. Then she got into position and said

" this next song it about a boy who got me toxic for me I hope you like it " said Hermione but it a different voice.

Hermoine started to move her hand the phrase she was singing to.

Baby, can't you see?  
I'm calling a guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous, I'm fallin'  
the others move also by move with the riddim

There's no escape  
I can't wait, I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it

there figures move they hand up to the sky then bring it to the head and spinning it around and around

Too high, can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?

Hermione take her figures and move it to her mouth and kiss it

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

The other started moving down with Hermione to the Gryffindor tables

Grasp a cup in her hand n moving with the beats.

It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip from my devil cup  
Slowly, it's taking over me  
then next girl clothed stated to sing  
Too high, can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now?

then she when to Ron sit on his lap kiss me and started to sing

Ron had turn red like a Apple

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

Don't you know that you're toxic?

Hermione started to grin on him then got up walk back slowing sing

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
the others was wine in going down then back up

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

started to shake it up her body started to wine like the other  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now

then she walk back to him said " I'll Kiss you in the rain ,I'll Love you in the dark, I'll Hold you till the end and I never break your heart: do you remember this poem Rom " said the girl figures then got up and walk back to the group

Rom was Puzzle also he does know that poem but from where

Then when everyone think it was done but it was wrong. As other figures come out and it was a boy

He got in position with his hand on his hood


	5. let me love you

then she walk back to him said " I'll Kiss you in the rain ,I'll Love you in the dark, I'll Hold you till the end and I never break your heart: do you remember this poem Ron " said the girl figures then got up and walk back to the group

Rom was Puzzle also he does know that poem but from where

Then when everyone think it was done but it was wrong. As other figures come out and it was a boy

He got in position with his hand on his hood but he let it go everyone toed he was going to show himself but sadly no

_Mm_  
_Mm_  
_Yeah_  
_Mm_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Mm_  
_Uh_  
_Yeah_  
_Mm_  
_Yeah, yeah_

the figures start clapping they hand to the music Cedric started walking down the part to the slytherin table wake up to Viktor.

_Baby I just don't get it_  
_Do you enjoy being hurt?_  
_I know you smelled the perfume,_  
_The make-up on his shirt_  
_You don't believe his stories_  
_You know that they're all lies_  
_Bad as you are, you stick around_

_And I just don't know why_

_If I was ya man (baby you'd)_  
_Never worry bout (what I do)_  
_I'd be coming home (back to you)_  
_Every night, doin' you right_  
_You're the type of woman (deserves good things)_  
_Fist full of diamonds (hand full of rings)_  
_Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)_

Cedric went done on he knee

_You should let me love you_  
_Let me be the one to_  
_Give you everything you want and need_  
_Baby good love and protection_  
_Make me your selection_  
_Show you the way love's supposed to be_  
_Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you,_  
_Love you yeah_

_the other was move to the left then right _

_( Cedric)_

_Listen_  
_Your true beauty's description_  
_Looks so good that it hurts_  
_You're a dime plus ninety-nine_  
_And it's a shame don't even know what you're worth_  
_Everywhere you go they stop and stare_  
_'Cause you're bad and it shows_  
_From your head to your toes, out of control, baby you know_

_If I was ya man (baby you'd)_  
_Never worry bout (what I do)_  
_I'd be coming home (back to you)_  
_Every night doin' you right_  
_You're the type of man (deserves good things)_  
_Fist full of diamonds (a hand full of rings)_  
_Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)_

_You should let me love you_  
_Let me be the one to_  
_Give you everything you want and need_  
_Ooh baby good love and protection_  
_Make me your selection_  
_Show you the way love's supposed to be_  
_Baby you should let me_

cedric point to viktor

_You deserve better boy (you know you deserve better)_  
_We should be together boy (baby)_  
_With me and you it's whatever boy, hey!_  
_So can we make this thing ours?_

_You should let me love you_  
_Let me be the one to_  
_Give you everything you want and need_  
_Good love and protection_  
_Make me your selection_  
_Show you the way love's supposed to be_

_You should let me love you_  
_Let me be the one to_  
_Give you everything you want and need_  
_Good love and protection_  
_Make me your selection_  
_Show you the way love's supposed to be_

then he wrap his arm around him singing with all he might

_You should let me love you_  
_Let me be the one to_  
_Give you everything you want and need_  
_Good love and protection_  
_Make me your selection_  
_Show you the way love's supposed to be yeah_  
_Let me love you_

_That's all you need baby_

_then Cedric say i hoped you know i never forget this beautiful mistake then went back to the others_

_the another boy come out _


	6. Pyramid

then Cedric say i hoped you know i never forget this beautiful mistake then went back to the others

then another boy come out

" be for i start this song is a duet so it going to be me and my girl purple " said Lee the girl called purple come out and stand right next to him.

Everyone nodded they head.

(Nicki)

the figure swing they left arms up the bring it down dit it with right arms

_shawty's love is like a pyramid_  
_we stand together till the very end_  
_there'll never be another love for sure_  
_iyaz and charice here we go_

_(Lee)_

he start walking down the part to the Gryffindor tables he stop went down move his hand at he side

_stones heavy like the love you've shown_  
_solid as the ground we've known_  
_and i just wanna carry on_  
_we took it from the bottom up_  
_and even in a desert storm_  
_sturdy as a rock we hold_  
_wishing every moment froze_  
_now i just wanna let you know_  
_earthquakes can't shake us_  
_cyclones can't break us_  
_hurricanes can't take away our love_

then got back up and went to the weasly twins

_( Nicki and lee)_

the figures move all togerther

_pyramid, we've built this on a solid rock_  
_it feels just like it's heaven's touch_  
_together at the top (at the top baby) like a pyramid_  
_and even when the wind is blowin'_  
_we'll never fall just keep on goin'_  
_forever we will stay like a pyramid_  
_like a pyramid, like a pyramid hey_  
_like a pyramid, like a pyramid hey_  
_like a pyramid, like a pyramid hey_

_cold never ever when you're close_  
_we will never let it fall_  
_a story that was never told_  
_something like a mystery_  
_and every step we've took we grown_  
_look how fast the time has flown_  
_a journey to the place unknown_  
_we're going down in history_  
_earthquakes can't shake us_  
_cyclones can't break us_  
_hurricanes can't take away our love_

_pyramid, we've built this on a solid rock_  
_it feels just like it's heaven's touch_  
_together at the top (at the top baby) like a pyramid_  
_and even when the wind is blowin'_  
_we'll never fall just keep it goin'_  
_forever we will stay like a pyramid_

_( nicki)_

_like a pyramid _ boy_ i'ma show you_  
_that i love you so much that we're gonna get through_  
_even when it storms i will never go_  
_i'ma be the one to keep you safe_  
_before was a love i care more than enough_  
_holding on to one another be the cover when it's rough_  
_mother nature, or disaster won't stop our happy ever after_

( lee) he kill the high note with all he heart

_pyramid... keep it going..._  
_like a pyramid, like a pyramid hey_

_pyramid, we've built this on a solid rock_  
_it feels just like it's heaven's touch_  
_together at the top (at the top baby) like a pyramid_  
_and even when the wind is blowin_  
_we'll never fall just keep on goin_  
_forever we will stay like a pyramid_

_pyramid.._  
_pyramid, we've built this on a solid rock_  
_it feels just like it's heaven's touch_  
_together at the top (at the top baby) like a pyramid_  
_and even when the wind is blowin'_  
_we'll never fall just keep it goin_  
_forever we will stay like a pyramid_  
_like a pyramid, like a pyramid hey_  
_like a pyramid, like a pyramid hey_  
_like a pyramid, like a pyramid hey_

he slow down and whisper to the twin ears

" Keep clam and love a pranksters" then back up the rest figures and got in line excerpt the girl called purple

the girl called purple dit a spin that change her clothes purple and giggles


	7. Teenage Dream

he slow down and whisper to the twin ears

" Keep clam and love a pranksters" then back up the rest figures and got in line excerpt the girl called purple

the girl called purple dit a spin that change her clothes purple and giggles

( nicki)

she started acting sky dancing to the beat then lift her right hand up then bring it down

You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

then walk to the tables when up to blaise

Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

then pull him up started to wine on him

( nicki)  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

( nicki)

then put her hand on her heat then look up to blaise

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

_ the figuers started to move to them with the beats_

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

the girl sing with all the might then started to jump

( nicki)  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)

then she hugs him and said

"they say I'm the girl who fall in love the snake" she giggles and run back the her friend

blaise was confused just like the other he look at Theo Viktor , the twins and Ron

then the last figures step out and is was a boy


	8. love story

then she hugs him and said

"they say I'm the girl who fall in love the snake" she giggles and run back the her friend

blaise was confused just like the other he look at Theo Viktor , the twins and Ron

then the last figures step out and is was a boy

"i hope you like this i know there all you guys wish they life was love story" said harry

" aww cub" said the clothe figures

( harry)

harry remember when he was 11 he met draco in dragon alley

_We were both young when I first saw you_  
_I close my eyes_  
_And the flashback starts_  
_I'm standing there_  
_On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights_  
_See the party, the ball gowns_  
_See you make your way through the crowd_  
_And say hello, little did I know_

harry point to draco as he said this

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_And I was crying on the staircase_  
_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

the figures dance around harry

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

then escaped the other went to draco

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_  
_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_  
_So close your eyes_  
_Escape this town for a little while_

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_But you were everything of me_  
_I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feel_  
_This love is difficult, but it's real_  
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_  
_Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting_  
_Wondering if you were ever coming around_  
_My faith in you is fading_  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

then harry got a flashback when draco give him a promise ring be for the war started

the figures got on knee like they was proposing the other

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_  
_I keep waiting for you but you never come_  
_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_  
_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet_  
_You'll never have to be alone_  
_I love you and that's all I really know_  
_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

harry hold draco face in his hand and said

" I'm always a snake or lion in the place i called home" and when back to the others

_Oh, oh,_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._


	9. Turn my Black roses red

harry hold draco face in his hand and said

" I'm always a snake or lion in the place i called home" and when back to the others

Oh, oh,  
Oh, oh  
Cause we were both young when I first saw you...

the figures said

" i hoped to understand the song and the clue we give you guys guess who we are then who we might be,among us we got one snake,5 lion and one badger,there 3 of us who love a snake ,3 of us who love a lion and one who love someone not from our school" they said together

" I'm the girl they called Purple" said purple (Nicki)

" I'm the boy they called red" said red( Dean)

" I'm the girl they called Orange" said orange(Hermione)

" I'm the boy they called yellow" said yellow(Neville)

" I'm the boy they called silver" said silver(Cedric)

" I'm the boy they called green" said Green(harry)

with a pregnant pause music started again

Red,yellow,orange started to sing

_Can I ask you a question please_  
_Promise you won't laugh at me_  
_honestly I'm standing here_  
_Afraid I'll be betrayed._  
_As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams_  
_So let in the morning light and let the darkness fade away_  
_Chorus_  
_Can you turn my black roses red?_  
_Can you turn my black roses orange?_

Purple,Sliver,Green started sing

_Drowning in my loneliness_  
_How long must I hold my breath_  
_So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea_  
_I reach to the sky as the moon looks on_  
_One last year has come and gone_  
_It's time to let your love rain down on me_

_Can you turn my black roses red? (x3)_

_Can you turn my black roses yellow_

_can you turn my black roses orange_

then all of them sing together in harmony

_Cuz_  
_I'm feelin like I've never known love (x6)_

_Can you turn my black roses purple  
_

_can you turn my black roses sliver_

_can you turn my black roses green (x3)_

_Cuz I'm feelin like I've never known love_  
_I'm feeling like I've never known love (until fades)_

" when you guys guess who we are come look for us our color will be your guide bye " said the figuers

then they gone.


End file.
